


The Man The Angels Cry With

by Tchouchoup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchouchoup/pseuds/Tchouchoup
Summary: When Sam Winchester died, his brother Dean had nothing left. Going to a support group he meets a man who'll change his life.





	The Man The Angels Cry With

It was raining outside, raining like God and all the angels above were mourning Sam Winchester.  
He was a good man. A good man born in the wrong family.

When he said he wanted to go halfway across the country to study law, his father was not happy with that. They didn’t have the money, Sam was not smart enough, but more importantly, he was needed at the garage.

His brother was all he had. When he finally decided that he was going to do it, leave this house where he grew up to fulfill his dream, the note was left to Dean.  
The moment he realized that Sam took off, he couldn’t help but to think about their mother. About the day she decided she had to go.

Mary Campbell was the rightful barer of her name, she was the greatest woman Earth ever bare. When she met John Winchester, they were both very young, fell madly in love, and married young. She found out she was pregnant, and ran to tell John. He was as happy as man could be. He cared for her and did everything that he was expected to do and more.  
But when Dean came into the world, John completely changed. He became the abusive man with a drinking problem that he still is to this day.

Four years later, Mary found out John had forced a child in her, and Sam was born. Mary cared for him as she did for Dean, trying to keep them free from harm.

The more she protected them, the bluer she turned. Many times she tried to go away to protect her sons. She even called social services, but nothing ever worked, John always found out and always did what had to be done to keep the family together.

The day Sam turned 10, she made a decision, and she decided to be selfish. She decided that it was enough.

She wrote a note.

She wrote this note for her sons. She told them to always protect each other. She told them it was too much for her, but she never loved anything or anyone more than her two baby boys. But she couldn’t take it anymore and she left them.

Mary took John’s favorite car, drove to a bridge, and crashed into it.

Dean found the note in the morning, and he went looking for her. When he came home three days later, it was with local police Chief Robert Singer.

Neither the boys, nor John got taken away. And they stayed, and because Mary left, John got mad at Dean, and Dean took the hits so Sam wouldn’t.

Eight years later, Sam Winchester graduates high school valedictorian. Dean is there, supporting his little brother like he always did, even before Mary left. Sitting next to him is Bobby, the man who took care of the boys when John didn’t know. He is the reason Dean got away and never did time in prison. Bobby saved his ass more times than he can count.

Sam got offered a scholarship in Stanford. He would still need to work to afford the rest, but he was willing to do anything to get as far away as he could from his dad.

He told him the same day, and three days later he was gone.

Dean did not know what to think. Of course he was happy for his little brother, and he wanted him to be safe. Ever since his mother died, he started saving money, called it the Sam Fund. When he would have had enough money, he would have given it to Sam, so that he could lead a normal, John-free life. 

But Dean also felt abandoned. His mother couldn’t take it anymore and left, now his brother, without even saying goodbye. This just confirmed what he already told himself everytime he looked into a mirror, nobody loves him.

Dean Winchester is a smart kid, could be an amzing cop one day, that’s what Bobby always said. But when his mother died, he was left alone to take care of Sam, and John needed him at the garage. A few months after freshman year started, he dropped out. That was fine by him, he didn’t like school anyway.  
Ever since then, he worked for his father, going out, staying with girls all night. He always left after Sam had fallen asleep, and always came back before he woke up.

This note broke his heart. It also broke his arm.  
When John found out Sam left, he got angry like never Dean had seen before, and he ended up at the hospital.

But every month, he received a letter, it was sent at the police station and signed by Sam. Every month Sam updated Dean on his life, his job, his classes, and his beautiful girlfriend Jessica.  
And every month Dean would write back saying he was proud of him, and that he was sorry this lovely girl had to put up with a man like Sam.

The years went by, and Sam graduated.

He decided to take a trip to Lawrence, Texas.

Bobby called Dean one day and told him he received a letter. Fifteen minutes later, Dean tried not to cry.   
Sam was there. Flesh and bone. Sam came back.  
Never has Dean Winchester been happier.  
But Sam wasn’t alone, he came with Jess, and Dean hugged her.

Later that day, after Sam showed Jess the town where he grew up, and Dean told her every little embarrassing thing Dean has ever done, they went out to dinner with Bobby and his wife Ellen.

This is the last happy memory Dean has of Sam. A happy family dinner, nothing but laughter and happiness.

Sam stayed one day only. He and Jess stayed in a hotel and went away early in the morning. Dean drove them to the airport. They were both heading to Florida to meet Jess’s family.

The three of them cried when it was time to say goodbye.  
Dean cried because he was happy for his brother more than anything.  
Jess cried because she didn’t want the brothers to separate, she wanted Sam to be happy more than anything.  
Sam cried because he was sad. Sad that he had to leave in the first place, but sad that he was leaving Dean alone with their father.

It was only after Dean saw the plane take off that he decided to go back home where he was greeted by a very angry John.

They should have known better, people were going talk about Sam coming back in town after such a long time.

John couldn’t believe what he heard, he started yelling and throwing bottles against the wall. He yelled for what felt like forever. Dean learned through the years that there was this small spot in the living room when John refused to get angry, so Dean stayed there, never really knowing why, and waited for his father to calm down.

Once the storm passed Dean went away without saying a thing. He walked to the garage and started polishing a car that was set to be given out in the morning.

For the next four days, they didn’t talk about anything, they didn’t speak at all.

One night while having dinner they heard about a plane crash in Virginia. At the same moment the journalist was about to say where the plane was from, the phone rang. It was Bobby asking Dean to come to the police station.

Without a question, Dean went. He was used to Bobby asking him to come when he needed a little help.  
But Bobby wasn’t grumpy as he usually is, he looked sad, and his eyes were red and swollen. He asked Dean to come in his office, they sat on opposite sides of the desk, very formally. Something was up. Then Bobby explained, the plane that crash was from Florida, heading to New York. This is the only thing he said, unable to say more. It took Dean a good minute to put things in order. Bobby had been crying, a plane from Florida crashed, it was heading for New York. Sam was in Florida. Sam was going to go to New York. Sam was in Florida. He was going to fly there. Sam was in the plane.

Sam. Was. In. the. Plane.

The only word coming out of Dean’s mouth was “No”, “no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.”  
And as he was talking, his eyes watered, and he cried. He didn’t even have to look at Bobby, he knew he was right, and there was no other possible outcome.  
His baby brother died.


End file.
